


Londres

by V_For_Verderben



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_For_Verderben/pseuds/V_For_Verderben
Summary: 关于洛塞尔索的一日限定摄影师之旅





	Londres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [londres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380375) by [goreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreyer/pseuds/goreyer). 

> 是同名作品的翻译，原作超级超级可爱，这边翻不出原作万分之一的好，大家有时间的话请务必不要错过原作！
> 
> 也感谢作者授权w！

明媚的阳光透过睫毛映入乔的眼中，这让他不禁会心地笑了起来：伦敦很少有晴天，但在天气好的时候，这座城市总会展现出令人难以忘怀的美。那些高耸的楼房正反射着夕阳的每一寸余晖，它们在落日的映照中闪闪发光，并使周围的一切景物都染上了浅浅的粉色光晕。黄昏的迷人色彩将伦敦装点得更加美丽，乔无法形容自己有多喜欢这景色，实际上也正是伦敦这座城市本身的魅力吸引着他，让他最终做出了搬来此地的决定。

他在散步时并没有沿什么特别的路线，也没有定下所谓的最终目的地。他只是打算沿着街道一路游荡，看看两边的美丽景致。至于接下来会发生什么，要做什么，那都是之后的事了。眼下，他只想无比闲适地在这座城市中漫游。

当伦敦眼出现在他的视线中时，这座摩天轮已经点亮了红色的景观灯光，在黄昏天空明灭色彩的映衬下显得格外美丽。于是乔停住了脚步，站在原地欣赏起这一美景。不过，他也不愿意花时间去走得太近：他知道前面还有更多景色在等着他呢。

而正在他打算离开的时候，有一个人唐突地闯入了他的视线，那人站在他正面前，手里还拿着一部手机。这让乔不得不从自己一个人的小小世界中探出头来，他打量着面前的青年，后者笑得很甜，但同时也显得有些不好意思。

“抱歉打扰了，请问你可以帮我拍一张照片吗？就在这里，在伦敦眼前面拍就好。”眼前的青年说话时磕磕绊绊的，带着浓重的口音。但乔还是笑了起来，他觉得这位陌生朋友也太他妈的可爱了，以至于他根本没有余地去在意什么口音的小小毛病。

不过在察觉到乔并没有第一时间回答后，那人又立刻开了口，“如果你不方便的话，也没有关系。”

乔兴趣缺缺的表情让陌生人先前的可爱笑容逐渐黯淡了下去，而这让他感觉糟糕极了。最后在慌乱中，他几乎是从那人手中一把抢过了手机，“当然不介意，我来帮你拍。”他边这么说着，边用尽全力挤出一个超级灿烂的笑容，他希望这能让他的陌生朋友明白，自己并没有因为这个请求感到什么困扰。

那人对他道了谢，并很快地跑到了摩天轮前一个适合拍照的位置。他把双手插在口袋里，作出极目远眺的动作。与此同时，乔也正在努力尝试着拍出尽可能好看的照片。无论从什么角度来讲，他都不觉得自己是个合格的摄影师，而雪上加霜的是那陌生人的手机似乎有成千上万种不同的相机设定。他感到尴尬极了，他甚至不知道该怎么用那手机去拍一张最普通的照片。更糟糕的情况在于，手机一开始开启的还是默认前置镜头，因此他在摸索着那些意味不明的按钮的同时，还不得不一直看着镜头里自己那张写满困惑的脸。

最后在他点到某个按键的时候，屏幕突然发出一阵闪光，接着他发现自己因尴尬而扭曲皱眉的面孔被拍成了照片。他几乎发出了一声悲鸣——他就知道自己会干出什么蠢事。现在他只能暗暗希望手机的主人不会介意。

“一切都顺利吗？”他的陌生朋友对喊道，显然，他也很困惑为什么拍一张照片需要花这么长时间。

“呃，问题不大。抱歉。”乔这时才终于找到了手机相机的正确打开方式。他稍微瑟缩了一下，把手机举到略高一些的地方，试图把背景中的伦敦城尽可能拍进照片。过了好一阵，他才确定下了构图，他满意地点点头，开始研究起怎么把镜头里的人拍得更加好看。

而也许是出于落日的美丽光彩，也可能是由于相机镜头产生的朦胧效果，乔发现镜头中的那位真的非常，非常性感，有细微的迷恋之情在他体内某处暗自滋生。他抬起头，从手机屏幕上移开视线，悄悄打量着他的陌生朋友，接着他很快就意识到那种美绝非什么相机滤镜的产物。这一认知在令他松了口气的同时也令他感到更加焦躁难耐。阳光照在那青年的脸上，映衬出他突出的颧骨线条，那张脸完美得几乎不像是真人，而更接近于某种精妙绝伦的雕塑。至此，乔不得不用力清了清嗓子以作为掩饰。他知道自己最终还是得专注于拍照本身。

但要忽略那位模特先生的魅力却真不是件易事，乔拍了很多张照片，其间也调了几次手机的设定（尽管他也不知道那些设定到底有什么用）。当他最终搞定一切的时候，也只能拼尽全力去克制自己，好让自己不要在那人走过来拿手机时一直没礼貌地盯着他看。

“真的非常感谢！”陌生人笑得很开心，而这时乔才终于意识到，令自己目眩的也并不是什么映在那人脸上的阳光。

“没事，不过你是要把这些照片发给女朋友吗？”他不加思索地回答，他也不知道自己到底为什么要说这话，他们明明刚才认识五分钟，两个人之间的对话很可能加起来都不会超过十句。这一突如其来的提问使得两人之间的对话走向发生了剧变。  
  
他的陌生朋友显得有些惊讶，不过还是很礼貌地回答了这个问题，“不是这样，其实我是想把这些照片发给我妈妈。”他的语气俏皮而轻快，这让乔感到稍微不那么尴尬了——几秒前他还为问出这个问题后悔到恨不能直接钻进地里去。“我是来伦敦出差的，所以……对，我还是单身。”

“这样啊。”乔毫无意义地回应着，他试图以一个别扭的微笑缓解眼下尴尬的氛围，也许这样一来，那青年就不会觉得他先前的问题是纯属失了智。但即使如此，他还是不住地感到别扭，甚至都没有什么余力去观察他的陌生朋友的反应。

“你现在有什么急事吗？我之前和家人有过约定，我说会多拍点伦敦的照片发给他们看，所以，我可能确实需要一位朋友来帮我拍照。当然，我知道这不是什么合理的请求，你完全可以拒绝。”他的陌生朋友这么问他，话语的声音飘浮在街边艺术家演奏的浅浅乐声之上。

于是乔飞快地权衡起了接受这邀请的利弊。利好之处在于，这样一来他依然能够游览伦敦，也依然能够边散步边欣赏那些优美景色。而弊端呢，则是他可能会再一次在那人面前出丑。不过这也终究不是什么艰难的抉择，比起理智，他最后还是选择了遵从内心。

“当然，反正我本来也是打算在伦敦散散步。”他点头同意了。在他说出这话的时候，他在那位新朋友的脸上看到了他迄今见过的最好看的笑容。

“太好了，谢谢！”他的新朋友向他伸出手，“对了，我叫埃里克。”

于是乔也友善地伸出手和他握了握，“叫我乔就好。”

乔根本没有来得及问出诸如我们接下来去哪里一类的问题，埃里克拉住他的手，带着他径直向市中心的方向走去。刚开始乔有些惊讶，一时间愣了几秒，但他还是很快反应了过来，他加快脚步跟上埃里克，两人就这么一同在夕阳余晖下闪闪发光的伦敦大街上并肩行走。

他们路过的每一处景点前都拍了许多照片，每一次拍照时埃里克都会摆出比上一次更加夸张的姿势，这让乔每每忍不住大笑，他也觉得自己从来没有在哪个傍晚笑得比今天更开心。

他们一路无话不说，他们交换琐碎的对话，有关自己的秘密以及许多从未向他人讲述过的故事。黄昏天空的余烬映在埃里克的脸上，那些浅粉色、桔黄色的淡淡光彩让他看起来更加迷人，也让乔不禁感到口干舌燥。很多次他过了很久才意识到，自己在埃里克摆造型时会定定地盯着后者看。他的新朋友美到甚至令他痛苦，令他的心灵都因焦灼而扭曲，也令他对自己不自觉的尴尬表现感到恼火。但又正在他因为这些想法而煎熬的时候，只要他再看一眼埃里克，再看一眼那张雕塑般美丽的，无比引人注目的脸，一切苦恼又会在一时间烟消云散。时间渐渐流逝，天空的颜色从落日时的流光溢彩变为无趣的灰，而亮起来的街灯这时又映照在埃里克的眼中，闪烁生辉。这时他知道，自己早已被这位漂亮朋友深深吸引，且又早已无法自拔了。

所以当埃里克提出时间已有些太晚，而自己也不好意思真的拉着乔玩到深夜的时候，乔感到十分不舍，仿佛连心都被揉成了一团。但他知道埃里克是对的，他自己第二天还得上班，而鉴于埃里克是来这里出差，想必明天也不会闲着。在伦敦的大街上逛到太晚对他们两个来说都不怎么明智，尽管他是真的很想很想再和埃里克多待一会。

“是啊，该回去了。”乔不怎么情愿地叹了口气，不过还是很勉强地挤出了半个笑容。

“谢谢你做的一切，我今天真的很开心。而且我想我妈妈也一定会喜欢这些照片的。”埃里克说，“实际上，我会在伦敦一直待到这周五。所以如果你想来找我玩的话，我会很乐意。”

听到这话，乔感觉自己的心脏都快从喉咙里蹦出来了。他觉得自己肯定在那时不自觉地发出了什么怪声。“当然！……如果你需要的话，我可以把我的电话号码……或者其它什么联系方式留给你。”乔说这话时语速很快，他说完就忍不住开始后悔了。他担心过快的语速可能会让埃里克感到困惑，但所幸埃里克最终还是明白了他的意思。他把手机最后一次递给乔，好让后者留下自己的电话号码。

而乔几乎都不想把手机还给他——如果不把手机还给他，那么他是不是就不会离开了？但埃里克是保证过的，他说他们还会再见面，这承诺又是那么有吸引力。于是乔老老实实地输了号码，他把手机交还给埃里克，并在抬起头时露出了一个非常灿烂的笑容。

而此时埃里克凑近过来，飞快地亲了亲他的一侧面颊作为回应。“我希望很快就能再见到你。”他说。他的手在乔的手臂上又多停留了几秒，接着他很快转身离开了，正如他在早些时候一头闯进乔的世界时那样，快得令人感到猝不及防。乔只能定定地站在原地，目送埃里克离开。实际上他根本不知道自己在那里站了多久，直到躺在他口袋里的手机开始嗡嗡作响，他才终于回过神来。

未知用户：嗨，我是埃里克 :)

未知用户：＊传输图片＊

未知用户：这是今天你拍的所有照片里我最喜欢的一张！

乔点开埃里克发来的图片，他没有想到的是，一时充满了手机屏幕的竟是他自己那张写满困惑的脸。


End file.
